Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle/Credits
Full credits for Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents "JUMANJI: WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE" Closing Directed by Jake Kasdan Screenplay by Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers and Scott Rosenberg & Jeff Pinkner Screen Story by Chris McKenna Based on the book "Jumanji" by Chris Van Allsburg Produced by Matt Tolmach, p.g.a. William Teitler Executive Producers David Householter Jake Kasdan Executive Producers Dwayne Johnson Dany Garcia Executive Producers Ted Field Mike Weber Director of Photography Gyula Pados, HSC Production Designer Owen Paterson Edited by Mark Helfrich, ACE Steve Edwards Starring Dwayne Johnson Jack Black Kevin Hart Karen Gillan Nick Jonas Bobby Cannavale Ser'Darius Blain Madison Iseman Morgan Turner Alex Wolff Rhys Darby Marc Evan Jackson Casting by Jeanne McCarthy, CSA Nicole Abellera, CSA Music by Henry Jackman Music Supervision by Manish Raval Tom Wolfe Visual Effects Supervisor Jerome Chen Costume Designer Laura Jean Shannon Co-Producers Hiram Garcia Melvin Mar A Matt Tolmach / Seven Bucks Production Crawl Art Cast Stunts Tanoai Reed Samuel Jaye Paul Michael J. Waitman Jahnel Curfman Kenny Bartram Chick Bernhard Jawed El Berni Nicolas Bosc David Castillo Stephen Conroy Chris Denison Mark Dobson Tait Fletcher Derek Graf Ryan James Happy Casey Hendershot Logan Holladay Adam Horwitz Myles Humphus Scott Hunter Collin Charles Hymes Urs Inauen Malosi Leonard Jess Kaala Lundgren Jalil Jay Lynch Tony McFarr Ryan Orr Allan Padelford Jimmy N. Roberts III Tim Sitarz Greg Sproles Aden Stay Richard Taylor Jacob B. Wright Key Stunt Riggers Kevin Chase • Tim Drnec Unit Production Manager Basil Bryant Grillo Unit Production Manager David Householter First Assistant Director Matt Rebenkoff Second Assistant Director Paul Schneider Visual Effects Executive Producer Scott Puckett Production Assistants Eli Cusick Cam Everson Leah Gallegos Nadine Gillespie Brandon Tauvao Ilalio Dais Kasagawa Brando Cockett Kipapa Sheena Lam Julia Saeri Lee Koa San Luis Beatriz Mendiola Courtney Pickens Bonnie Campanella Porter Chadwick Shimomura Joshua Smith Sam Sternthall Ryland Young Based on the film "Jumanji" Screen Story by Greg Taylor & Jim Strain and Chris Van Allsburg Screenplay by Jonathan Hensleigh and Greg Taylor & Jim Strain Second Unit Atlanta Unit Production Assistants Yul Brynner Alexis Eelman Jennifer Ferrand Cindy Howe Andrew Lantz Valerie Martin Matt Matches Megan Morrison Vanessa Rael Robert Ratner Lance Resch-Anger Atlanta Second Unit Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by MPC VFX Production Prathik Belose Carla Conradie Ekaterina Diaz Steve Ditchburn Maxime Dube Dominique Fernet Angelique Krawczak-Houdelier Brajesh Kumar Charlotte Lacoursiere Ilse Martinez Christopher McMahon Megan Moore Andrea Schweitzer Gil Emilie Talles Glen Young Lead Digital Artists Durai Babu Francis Beauregard Erik Gonzalez Nic Groot Bluemink Thierry Hamel Vincent Italia Renganath K Sebastien Kern Lyubomir Kirkov Jonathon Kouros Sharan Kumar Michael Langford Thiago Lima Martins Aravinda NB Conor O'meara Joan Panis Sylvester Prabhu A Marc Rice Sajith Sethumadhavan Pascale St-Pierre Harish Verma Digital Artists Lourenco Abreu Andres Amaya Martinez Vincent Amyotte Michael Augello Amaya Ayers Adrien Barbier Nicolas Barbier Sébastien Bélec Alexandra Bernier Rajesh Bhimavarapu Amelie Boiron Yanick Bourgie Daniel Bros CJ Burbage Melissa Caldwell Nick Carvalho Filipe Cerqueira Debabrata Chanda Alexis Claux Carmen Collas Mollie Connor Beauman Coty Gilbert Dawson-Kesson Marco De Bremm Oliveira Andrea De Martis Balaji Degala Hugo Drolet Remi Dupont Sophie Duschesne Adam Ellwanger Pedram Etebar Yuandong Feng Maciej Filas Alex Filipov Karim Fradin Maxime Gallois Damien Garrigue Katie German Nicole Glen Jose Gloria Dennis Gronau Benjamin Guay Rayne Guo Victor Guttarra Nick Hamilton Oliver Hermann Emilio Hernandez Patrick Heumann Tom Hisbergue Sarah Iduwe Sanaz Imanzadeh Alisah Kress Vinoth Kumar Balamurugan Lakshmanan Coco Lee Imre Lovasz Dipen Majmundar Derek Mancini Manon Marco Marilyn Marcotte Asahel Abisai Martinez Martinez Tiffany Mazeau Evan McGowan Suresh Mummoorthy Gabriela Mursch Erwan Naudin Varshini Naveenkumar Ravi Nepalia Timothee Nolasco Christopher Olivas Giuseppe Pagnozzi Guillermo Paz Dario Pedretti Carl-Simon Picard Holly Potter Nandulal Radhakrishnan Vipin Raj Verru Ramesh Julia Reck Julien Record Kristian Rejek Denis Revas Maxime Richard Maude Rivard Vincent Rodrigue Ryan Ruiz Yves Ruprecht Heather Ruttan Sarguru Nathan S Elena Salas Ortiz Nick Sargent Marco Semeraro Parth Shah Adithya Sharma Nikola Simeonov April Singleton Johnny Spinelli Ivan Stavrev Anthony Stedman Jalal Tchlebi Tatiana Tchoumakova Olov Thoring Sunil Tiwari Andreanne Tremblay Klas Trulsson Kameshwaran Vajjiravelu Gary Vanhooland Jan Vavrusa Vivek Verma Angel Villaseñor Conner Wessinger Jeffrey Wilson Zoe Wolf Karly Yohe Chen Zhao Software and Technology Pascal Annand Rohan Asiriah Lauren Camilleri William Colaluca Chong Deng Christoph Genzwurker Lauren Kelly Christopher Key Patrick Kwok Duane Lafayette-Barton Thomas Langley Karen Navarrete Trushna Patel Jessica Piercy Aled Robinson Suwen Wang Executive Producers Christian Roberton Laura Fitzpatrick Visual Effects by Iloura VFX Production Coordinators Jiyeon Bae Spriha Banik Brad Davenport Amanda Collins Kim Linnemann George Stone Shoshanah Wall Isabel Wallace Model/Texture Artists Stephen Clark Johnathan Derby Andi Edirisinghe Victor Maiorino Fernandes Steph Pryor John Saleem Nitin Singh Matchmovers Resham Aaron Julian Gregory Nathan Jennings Arun Krishnan Yaw Lim Adrian Moyes Bridgette Perrers Ryan Pilcher Animators Julien Boudou Vincent Caudeville Rhys Davey Alexander Goodwin Timothy Jeffs Antoine Trouillet Jesse Vickery David Ward Matt Weaver FX Artists Kevin Blom Danielle Brooks Himanshu Gandhi Alex Halstead Wanghua Huang Claire Harrison Michal Maciejewski Nathan Ortiz Dipesh V. Palan Sasmit Ranadive Filippo Robino Roberto Rodricks Simon Ross Om Krishna Shrestha Lewis Taylor Victor F.E Wagner Lighting Artists Kien Geay Chan Sheree Chuang Andrew Dunkerley Johannes Gross Jordan Koler Duncan MacDonald Wendy Pham GV Prashanth Christian Sherriff-Smith Sam Tull Compositors Manuel Barrero Murray Curtis Laura Dubsky Julia Egerton Caithlin Ferrier Gene Hammond-Lewis Chris Henryon Edwin Holdsworth Greg Howe-Davies Kseniia Ivanova Gabriel Lopez De Francisco Leath Mattner Daniel May Christophe Pacaud Davee Ramos-San Diego Angela Stanley Ken Stewart Masahiro Teraoka Caleb Thompson Clean Up/Roto Supervisor Keith Meure Clean Up/Roto Artists Carlo Cersosimo Darcy George Eric Hawksley Ying Ghit La Jarett Lee Liam Nantes Amanda Novak-Knight Remus San Diego Alice Wilson VFX Pipeline Supervisor Grant Adam Pipeline & IT Jason Gilholme James Robison Kevin Desa Yani Lathouris Phil Sloggett Samantha Abda Adam Jones Jon Stanley Rodney O'Sullivan Brent Hutchin Klee Quisido Dean Shea Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Animation Pier-Olivier Allard Joseph Dubé-Arsenault Louis-Charles Berthiaume Charles -CJ- Burbage Julien Deragon Élodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Yan Morin-Dubuisson Compositing Artists Francesco Cadoni Lee Brunet Etienne Deshaies Marie-Eve Gélinas Jocelyn Tremblay Julien Klein Karen Arredondo Romain Hubert Félix Vallières Christian Morin Karthic Ramesh Xenia Pirojenko Paint & Roto Artists Charles Tremblay Didier Coup-Fabiano Emmanuel Dirian Marc-André Roy Béatrice Palin Visual Effects by Ollin VFX Studio Compositing Artists Amet Ramos Ana Karen Huerta Andres Arias Ingrid Juliao Danel Nehmad Daniella Olea Pedro Loza Ramin Pournavab Matte Painting Artist Erika Murillo Visual Effects by Crafty Apes Visual Effects by Image Asylum, Inc. Additional Visual Effects by Instinctual Additional Visual Effects by Mammal Studios Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visualization Artists Dylan Harris Johnson Thomasson Bruce Buechner Samantha Wade Hector Aguirre Jamie Bechtel Andreas Hester Geer DuBois Kang Yung Ho Joseph Jones Sophia Yu Benjamin Reicher Ryan Kirtack Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Canada Stereo Production & Support Richard Pring Charlie Luce Isaac Guenard Stephanie Chan Franklin Mascarenhas Nico Primak Steven Roste Piyush Jain Andre Felix Erin Watt Reshma Jhangimal Annsh Patel Debajit Barman Marc Brzezicki Kat Kelly Rio Harrington Matt Lutes Nishant Narang Stereo Conversion by Gener8 India Stereo Supervisors Abhishek Warang Dhiraj Sukheja Gourav Gupta Manu Jain Puneet Samra Rahul Wagh Rohan Tirkey Sameer Samant Varion Pereria Amol Rohidas Pawar Athmi Rai Avdesh Shukla Binoy Thomas Joseph Dixa Hemant Desai Kalpita Tendulkar Mahesh Patil Prasanna Kumar sahoo Prashanth Kumar Jakkula Rajeev Sahu Rakhee Ghosh Rohit Prakash Gujar Salil Devji Sandeep Ashok Gamre saravanan periyasamy Srikanth Reddy Jakka Tarun Dharnendra Jain Vaibhav Deshmukh Vinay Das Stereo Production & Support Vinay Gautam Ravinder Singh Gauree Patil Sreekanth Boyapati Rameez Mukaddam Laxmi Patel Abhishek Pathak Shohil Vora Sparsh Mehra Atindriya Dasgupta Isha Bhatt Jaheerul Huda Devanshi Shah Chandra Shekar Reddy Gudati HariBabu Menda Harprit Kaur Heena Mohsin Vakil Jitendra Gaur Joginder Singh Kamakhya Prasad Sahu Kevin D'souza Kevin Maliakal Lohit Shetty MaheshChander Reddy Dhuvanthula Manas Manohar Mayur Bandrekar Mounika Boyapati Prashant Sharan Sanjiv Sable Santosh Shukla Shadab Vanjara Shailendra Singh Shreekant Kulkarni Shruti Patnaik Shubham Jain Smruti Satnaik Rajashekhar Reddy Bollaram Srinivas Dolla Venkatesh Repaka Vishal Awaghad Vijay Kumar Yemula Wilfred Sequeira Yasasvi Chalamcherla Soundtrack on Sony Classical Music "Rollercoaster" Written by Jack Antonoff and John Hill Performed by Bleachers Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Break Out" Written by Mansa Wakili, Kelli Wakili, Caleb Middlebrooks, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz and Jaron Lamot Performed by Jordyn Kane Courtesy of The Math Club "Jingle Bells" Written by James Pierpont "Baby I Love Your Way" Written by Peter Frampton Performed by Big Mountain Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Welcome To The Jungle" Written by Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan and Steven Adler erformed by Guns N' Roses Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Helicopter Mockup provided by Scroggins Aviation Mockup & Effects This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. Filmed on location on the Island of O'ahu in the State of Hawai'i with the assistance of Hawai'i Production Tax Credits administered by the Hawai'i Film Office and the Department of Taxation. Visual Effects produced in part in Australia with the assistance of the Australian Government. Visual Effects produced in part in Melbourne, Australia with the assistance of Film Victoria. With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 07337) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Subsistence Makes Of A Difference. Category:Credits